Gods, Mortals and War
by NoLongerWriting-AbandonedAccou
Summary: She was betrothed to marry the younger Prince of Earth while she had fallen in love with both the Prince of Saturn and the Moon. Worst of all, she might have accidentally started a war when she had rushed into a drunken marriage with none other than a common mortal. What was the ruling Princess of the Emerald Alliance to do? AU Makoto Centric, others appear.


Disclaimer: I do not own the following products used, Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing nor do I own their plots and characters. I am merely a fan who writes an2d authors fan based stories about said subjects. This story is in no way profitable and is not rightfully mine to make profit from. So, as a mere fan who does not in anyway own said shows or make money from, obviously, I can toy with, tamper, create and/or destroy ANYTHING of the original I please because it in no way affects the actual product. Any comments against this, please, do tell.

IMPORTANT!

There was a poll for senshi centric stories I held in my stories Retribution and Light of Hope. The votes for a Makoto centric story won.

Here was the details for the Makoto centric story.

4\. Gods, Mortals and War (Title _may_ possibly change.)

**Makoto centered story. Makoto x Quatre, Makoto x Duo, Makoto x Wufei, Makoto x Hiiro as of yet undecided.**

SLIGHTLY Alternate Universe.

What's this? The Silver Millennium is actually called the Emerald Millennium? Zues and Hera are the King and Queen of it? The Princess of the Emerald Alliance, High Princess of Olympus was the beautiful Jupiter? Princess Jupiter. Her royal court consisted of Mars, Venus, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune and Earth. The only two Kingdom's that weren't apart of her Kingdom were Saturn and the Moon. Now if that wasn't her only problem, she was betrothed to marry the younger Prince of Earth while she had fallen in love with both the Prince of Saturn and the Moon. Worst of all, she might have accidentally started a war when she had rushed into a drunken marriage with none other than a common mortal. What was a princess to do?

Gods Mortals and War

**Chapter One**

Olympus, On myths it is said to be the home of the Gods. That Zues was at times known as Jupiter with the power to throw thunderbolts and he was the father of all the gods with Hera as his Queen atop their mighty castle on the highest mountain reigning in the heavens.

What few knew was that heaven was the planet Jupiter and that Zues was not a god, but he was a king and he was King of a great empire that reigned over six planets, Earth included. And that while Zues had the power of Thunderbolts, the title for Jupiter was given to his one child, a beautiful daughter but a daughter who could not only control lightening but the entirety of storms that hailed with it and that not just power of the weather, but the power of nature itself. With the strength that could out do one hundred men and out shine the beauty of a hundred woman. High Princess of Olympus and Heir to the Emerald Millennium, during the time of which mortals thought gods ruled the Earth from the heavens.

A time that few knew the truth.

Olympus was a grand palace, like none the galaxy had ever seen.

The palace was located on the Planet Jupiter, a planet rich in plants, jungles and forests. Great lakes and oceans covered a vast majority of the once continental planet, and the atmosphere was thick with clouds that praised the glory of weather and lightening. Fogs rolling in light and deep, the lightening their sun and their clouds the night and unlike other planets heard of, the leaves of the planet glowed with a light all their own with some being an emerald green to an electric blue.

The palace of Olympus was indeed on the tallest mountain, a mountain so great it fell directly in the center of the giant land mass surrounded by ocean, and towered so tall above it you could see to the ends of the beaches. And atop that, was the great palace of myth and perhaps even legend.

It was not made of marble or stone as some would assume, or even great towering pillars.

No, it was a great and magnificent tree that towered for hundreds of miles, the tips of the tree climbing through thick and dense clouds. The leaves a mixture of glowing forest green, to startling emerald green and even electric blue. Throughout it's beautiful branches were beautiful thick and full blossoms and blooms of pink roses. Gold lay sewn into the deep rich brown bark of it's glorious trunk, with balconies and windows on the great base of the tree, and the winding small trees wrapping up and around it all over it's many large and thick branches.

This, was Olympus and the two rulers stood atop a large balcony honoring their daughter, Princess Jupiter for she has just become their sovereign. At the age Sixteen, she had become a true goddess. A Sailor Senshi. Sailor Jupiter.

A crowd gathered around the base of the tree as people from their planet, and those of Mercury, Mars, Venus, Uranus, Neptune and Earth had come to congratulate.

Sailor Senshi were beings that were connected to the planet. In their solar system, they were considered true gods, or should we say Goddesses, as only females can become a Sailor Senshi. And only one Sailor Senshi could exist on a planet. They became it's true ruler, protector and guardian creating order and peace on the planet.

Mercury, Mars, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and now Jupiter had senshi. The planet Pluto was unknown as it was Taboo to venture there for all in the Emerald Alliance. Those of the Earth and Moon did not host senshi, however their were beings with powers similar to Sailor Senshi.

Such as Princess Serenity and Prince Apollo of the Moon Kingdom and Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom of Elysion on Earth, as well as it's Priest, Helios.

And then there was the Prince of Olympus, High Prince of Jupiter. Prince Thor.

He was one of six individuals known to possess otherworldly, no, godly magic. The legends of the Titans. A story of seven gods, and these were called the Chakra Senshi. They, unlike Sailor Senshi, were male and they were said to have created the universe.

And when Prince Thor was awakened, it was revealed that he like the Prince of Jupiter, the Prince of Saturn, the Prince of Venus, The Prince of Mau and the Prince of the Moon are five of the seven Warrior Gods of lore reborn.

The Seven Warrior Gods.

The Chakra Senshi.

Kami Trowa, now Prince Thor of Jupiter.

Kami Duo, now Prince Hades of Saturn.

Kami Millardo, now Prince Eros of Venus.

Kami Zero, now Prince Artemis of Mau.

Kami Quatre, now Prince Apollo of the Moon.

Kami Hiiro, as of yet unknown.

Kami Wufei, as of yet unknown.

Birds chirped and a hazy mist flew through the open windows. Jupiter frowned into her hand. She was bored. She wanted to go to Mercury and Ice Skate.

"Cheer up, the ball is this afternoon and I heard there are going to be honored guests arriving tonight before your parents make the surprise announcement." Venus smiled as she tied up her princess's dark auburn hair.

Mars smiled, "Yeah it's not everyday someone becomes the sole protector of their planet. Being a Senshi is both a gift and a curse."

Mercury shook her head. "It's a great gift, and treasured moment. It's not every day someone becomes a senshi. It's the start of a brand new era, where the planet and people really become one through an Avatar. It's celebrated for an entire month."

Uranus scuffed. "I bet the announcement at the end of the month means you'll become engaged."

Jupiter's sparkling emerald eyes widened and she whirled around messing her hair up. "WHAT?"

Neptune shrugged. "You're of age. For such an announcement it would be perfect timing."

"I don't want to marry some stranger. Couldn't they have talked to me about it first?" Jupiter pouted. Her walls were lined with romance novels. Her favorite past times aside from the gardens. She has always envisioned she'd be able to fall in love…

"If you want to fall in love, you better find someone before the month is over." Venus winked as if reading her thoughts. Knowing the Princess and Senshi of Venus, she probably felt what was going on in her heart with her powers.

Jupiter scowled. "Stay out of my head."

The princess and senshi of Uranus moved in close to Jupiter, placing her hands around the girl from behind, towering over the Amazonian Emerald Alliance princess's own tall frame and easily dwarfing her. The taller woman's hand cupped Jupiter's face and turned her to look into her face from behind. Her face was impossibly close. Jupiter blushed.

"You could always fall in love with me."

The girls swooned for only a second before something hit the back of Uranus's head. Neptune continued to look in the mirror innocently but she had won as Uranus let go of Jupiter.

"You should do it. Tonight at the party." Mars offered offhandedly, going to pick out the dress Jupiter would wear to the ball tonight.

"Do what?" Mercury asked concerned, she didn't like where this was headed.

Venus winked. "Find some potentials of course. You have one month, so give it a go while you can!"

Jupiter smiled, "I think I'll do just that…" and why shouldn't she? She wasn't engaged yet, and she deserved love. Didn't everyone?

**End Chapter**

Hope you liked the first chapter, I really like the next one. Want a preview?

Preview:

_To say he had a brother complex would be putting it mildly._

"_Now now Trowa man. Looking at your sister like that will make those rumors about gods shacking up with each other true."_

"_Shut up Duo. Besides I'm not her birth brother. I was only adopted into the royal family after my past life was revealed."_

Please review and let me know what you think, I hope I did a good job since I've never made an AU story before. It's really fun though!

When this story is complete the polls will be open again for the next senshi centric story!


End file.
